


Lost and Found

by mysteryinc



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: Platonic (for the moment) but good freezerburn, set the afternoon before the fight in the latest episode





	Lost and Found

A battle was brewing.

At least, that was what it felt like. Like Ozpin wasn’t telling them something. Again.

Yang frowned, laying her leather gloves out on the bed, replacing them with the tough fabric ones she always wore under Ember Celica.

Then she slipped the cool metal bracelet onto her left wrist, watched her fingers shake out of her control for a moment before clenching her fist.

Something was going to happen tonight, and no one had any idea what.

A light knock on the door dispelled any further obsession over the subject, and Yang quietly invited her teammate in.

Weiss thanked her just as quietly, and began making her own preparations, on her own side of the room. Yang heard the familiar click of the metal clasps as she opened the case that held Myrtenaster. The spinning of the dust chambers as Weiss inspected her weapon, as she always did when given the time before any battle.

This wasn’t supposed to be a battle. It was supposed to be a talk with one of Ozpin’s old friends.

Yang wondered what Lionheart had done to end up against the old headmaster.

If. If he really was.

Yang sighed and turned around. Weiss had gone quiet, too, her sword sheathed at her side.

“Ready?” Yang managed a small grin. If it did come to a fight, it would be nice, fighting side by side with her team again.

Weiss returned the smile. “As ready as I can be. All of this is still so confusing.”

Yang laughs weakly. “Yeah, no kidding. Ruby and the others at least had a few months to wrap their heads around it. Glad I’m not the only one feelin’ a little lost, though.”

“No, you aren’t alone there,” Weiss conceded with a meek smile.

“...look, Weiss. If things go sideways tonight, I--I wanna tell you something.”

A small snort. “You’ve never held back before. So go ahead.”

Yang took a small step closer, then rolled her shoulders restlessly. “I just--want you to know that I love you. You’re family to me, too. And I’ve always got your back. Just like you’ve got mine and Ruby’s.”

Weiss’s brow twitched, pulled together. “That was...unexpectedly touching.”

Another shrug, this one less restless. “I just need you to know.”

“In case things ‘go sideways’,” Weiss repeats with a smirk.

“Hey. You never know.”

“It’s just a talk, Yang.”

“Y-Yeah, I know. I just worry, I guess. After everything.”

She could feel her fingers shaking again, but this time, Weiss reached out and took her hand, squeezed. “After everything, I don’t blame you. I’ve felt...on edge.”

“Because Ozpin and my uncle aren’t telling us something. But what’s new, I guess.”

“...maybe. We’ll know in a few hours.” She relinquished Yang’s hand. “Whatever happens, I have your back.”

Yang took a deep breath, then nodded. “We’re in this together.”

“Lost in this together,” Weiss amended with a small, playful smile.

“ _Lost_ in this together.”


End file.
